


Nachbetrachtungen

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2016/2017 [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Titel: NachbetrachtungenFandom: Tatort MünsterBingo-Prompt: Joker (Zusammenkunft)Rating: P 12Genre: FreundschaftLänge: 1.334 WörterZusammenfassung: Rückkehr zum Alltag nach den Erlebnisse in FeierstundeA/N und Warnung: Meine Interpretation der Dinge :)wieder vielen lieben Dank für cricri_72 für Ihre Hilfe :)Sorry, hatte die falsche Version gepostet. Jetzt ist es die richtige :)





	

Als Thiel an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, legte er erschöpft den Kopf an die Wohnungstür. Immer wieder schossen ihm dieselben Szenen durch den Kopf.

Es war schon schockierend, zu was ein Mensch fähig war. Das schlimme war, dass er es ja von Anfang geahnt hatte, doch keiner hatte ihm geglaubt. Okay, Götze hatte seine Frau nicht erschossen, aber Thiels Bauchgefühl hatte ihm gesagt, dass er eine tickende Zeitbombe war. Doch die Psychologin hatte geschickt seine Ermittlungen behindert. Und Frau Klemm war auch keine große Hilfe gewesen mit ihren Vorwürfen. Er hatte über die Jahre schon so viel erlebt, dass er nicht die Augen vor den Abgründen der Menschen verschloss. Stellenweise hatte er echt satt gehabt gegen Windmühlen zu kämpfen, aber er konnte doch Boerne nicht im Stich lassen. Er wusste, dass Boerne das auch für ihn tun würde. Bei dem Gedanken bekam er immer noch eine Gänsehaut.

Er hatte damit zu kämpfen eine gewisse Mitschuld daran zu haben, dass Boerne so etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Doch irgendwie hatten sie es doch noch geschafft, ihn zu retten. Frau Haller war eine große kleine Frau, die ohne Rücksicht auf die Gefahr Boerne zur Seite gestanden hatte. Er bewunderte sie sehr.

Als Boerne dann im Krankenhaus endlich die Augen geöffnet hatte, war die ganze Anspannung von ihm abgefallen und er hatte Frau Haller ganz fest umarmt.

 

***

 

Boerne hatte darauf bestanden, dass er nur so lange wie absolut nötig im Krankenhaus blieb, da er, wie er meinte, als Arzt ja am besten seinen Gesundheitszustand einschätzen konnte.

Thiel hatte im Gegenzug darauf bestanden, dass sich Boerne nach seiner Entlassung zu Hause ausruhen sollte und nicht gleich wieder zurück an die Arbeit ging. Boerne hatte sich zwar dagegen gewehrt, aber dank Frau Hallers Unterstützung hatte er am Ende doch nachgegeben.

Frau Klemm schließlich hatte mittlerweile zugegeben, dass sie mit ihrer Einschätzung der Situation falsch gelegen hatte, und hatte sich bei ihm für ihre Worte entschuldigt. In so einer Ausnahmesituation wurden schnell Sachen gesagt, die eigentlich keiner so meinte, deshalb war das für Thiel schon wieder erledigt.

Nach der Arbeit würde er noch schnell etwas einkaufen, um dann für sie ein gutes Essen zu kochen. Er freute sich sogar darauf. „Wer hätte das gedacht“, dachte er schmunzelnd.

 

***

 

Als er nach Hause kam, brannte im Wohnzimmer bereits Licht. Auf dem Sofa saß Boerne, die Brille in der Hand und den Kopf nach vorne geneigt. Thiel entschied ihn schlafen zu lassen. Er ging in die Küche, packte seinen Einkauf aus und begann mit dem Kochen. Als er mit den Tellern zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, rieb sich Boerne gerade die Augen.

„Geht es wieder besser?“; fragte Thiel vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Thiel“, entgegnete Boerne. Thiel überlegte kurz, ob es nicht gut wäre mit Boerne über die Ereignisse zu reden, doch es schien, als wollte er diese lieber verdrängen. Ihm ging es da ja nicht besser, nur dass ihn die Ereignisse in seinen Träumen wieder einholten. Er hoffte, dass sich das bald wieder geben würde. Trotzdem konnte er die Erinnerung an den Moment, als ihm klar geworden war, in welcher Gefahr Boerne war, nur schwer beiseiteschieben. Er spürte schon wieder, wie ihm ganz schlecht wurde bei dem Gedanken, und er versuchte sich stattdessen auf den Moment zu konzentrieren, als er am Tatort angekommen war und gesehen hatte, dass Boerne nicht ganz alleine war, sondern dass Frau Haller ihm zur Seite stand.

„Thiel?“, durchbrach eine Stimme seine Gedanken.

Boerne hatte den Teller, den er ihm hin hielt bereits entgegengenommen, doch Thiel ließ ihn nicht los.

„´tschuldigung“, murmelte er schnell.

„Was macht eigentlich Ihr Rücken?“

„Danke. Geht wieder“.

„Sollte es wieder schlimmer werden, können Sie sich gerne an mich wenden“, sagte Boerne.

Thiel nickte. „Wir können dann auch essen“, erklärte er und ging in die Küche. Im Flur angekommen, klingelte es an der Tür.

Als er sie öffnete, stand Frau Haller davor.

„Guten Abend Herr Thiel. Wie geht es unserem Patienten?“, begrüßte sie ihn freundlich.

„Nabend Frau Haller. Gut, sagt er zumindest“, entgegnete Thiel.

Frau Haller schmunzelte.

„Sie kommen genau richtig, wir wollen gerade essen.“

„Machen Sie sich keine Umstände. Ich wollte nur kurz nach ihm sehen.“

„Ach was. Nach dem ganzen Stress ist das genau das richtige“, winkte Thiel ab. „Und außerdem habe ich mehr als genug gekocht.“

„Na dann …“ Frau Haller lächelte. „Vielen Dank.“

„Boerne ist im Wohnzimmer.“

Während er weiter zur Küche ging, hörte er, wie die beiden sich begrüßten.

Als er mit einem dritten Teller und Besteck ins Wohnzimmer kam, fragte ihn Boerne, ob er Frau Haller hierher bestellt hatte, weil er dachte, die Überwachung durch eine Person reiche nicht aus.

„Nein, Chef. Ich wollte lediglich sehen, wie es Ihnen mittlerweile geht“, warf Frau Haller schnell dazwischen, bevor er etwas antworten konnte.

„Gut, wie ich bereits Herrn Thiel gesagt habe.“ Boerne warf ihr einen kritischen Blick über den Brillenrand zu. „Ich schätze Ihre Fürsorge, allerdings ist sie völlig unnötig, da ich ja schließlich selbst Arzt bin.“

Frau Haller schaute Thiel vielsagend an und schmunzelte.

„Jetzt wird jedenfalls erst Mal gegessen“, entschied Thiel.

„Da ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass Sie den Wein zum Essen vergessen werden, habe ich vorausschauend eine Karaffe mit einem guten Tropfen mitgebracht. Diese befindet sich bei Ihnen in der Küche neben dem Kühlschrank.“

Unaufgefordert wollte Frau Haller aufstehen um den Wein zu holen, aber Thiel war schneller.

„Nett gemeint Alberich, allerdings dürfte das mit den Gläsern etwas schwierig werden“, hörte Thiel Boerne noch sagen.

 

***

 

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir jetzt hier sitzen und zusammen essen“, sagte Thiel in die Stille hinein. Dieser Gedanke begleitete ihn schon den ganzen Tag.

„Ja, das hätte auch anders ausgehen können.“ Frau Haller sah ernst von ihrem Teller auf.

„Papperlapapp, ich hatte die Situation die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle“, widersprach Boerne.

Frau Haller und Thiel wechselten einen stummen Blick.

„Was?“

„Nichts“, beeilte sich Thiel zu sagen. „Aber ohne die Hilfe von Frau Haller wäre das vielleicht nicht so ausgegangen.“

„Nun ja …“, Boernes Blick huschte kurz zu Frau Haller und dann wieder zurück. „Geschadet hat es auf jeden Fall nicht.“

„Also ich war jedenfalls froh zu sehen, dass Sie in dieser Situation an seiner Seite waren“, erklärte Thiel. Er war der Meinung das musste mal gesagt werden. Und wenn Boerne es schon nicht tat, musste er das wohl tun.

Boerne räusperte sich verlegen.

Frau Haller lächelte. „Als ich Ihre Stimme draußen gehört habe, war mir klar, dass alles gut werden würde.“

Na toll, jetzt merkte er, wie ihm ganz warm wurde. Und Boerne lächelte. 

Einige Augenblicke aßen sie schweigend weiter, bis Thiel die Gabel beiseitelegte. Eins beschäftigte ihn ja immer noch, und er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er es jetzt nicht sagte, würde er es nie sagen. „Ich ärgere mich immer noch, dass ich die Psychologin nicht früher durchschaut habe.“

„Ach, Herr Thiel.“ Frau Haller schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie konnten doch unmöglich wissen, dass sie diejenige war, die Götze zu dem Wahnsinn angestachelt hat.“

Thiel nickte. Es war albern, aber er konnte nicht anders als sich da Vorwürfe zu machen. Aber wenigstens sah Frau Haller das anders, und Boerne, der sich gerade darüber aufregte, dass Dr. Adam den ganzen medizinischen Berufsstand in Verruf brachte, schien ihm auch keinen Vorwurf zu machen.

„Es gibt in jeder Berufsgruppe schwarze Schafe“, ging Thiel auf den Themenwechsel ein. 

„Das kann ja sein, Herr Thiel. Das macht es aber auf keinen Fall besser.“ Boerne unterstrich seine Aussage, indem er entschlossen eine Nudel aufspießte.

„Im Endeffekt ist sie doch auch nur eine arme Socke, genau wie Professor Götz“, stellte Thiel fest. Und noch während er das sagte, wurde ihm klar, dass das tatsächlich so war. Frau Adam konnte einem leidtun. Und auf jeden Fall konnte sie jetzt niemandem mehr gefährlich werden. Boerne nicht und auch sonst niemandem.

„Wie dem auch sei. Lassen Sie uns darauf anstoßen, dass alles so gut ausgegangen ist“, erklärte Boerne und erhob sein Glas.

„Auf ein gutes Team“, entgegnete Thiel erleichtert und erhob ebenfalls sein Glas. Frau Haller sah ihn über den Rand ihres Glases an. Boerne lächelte.

„Prost.“


End file.
